Chaosmon
Chaosmon , , , |n1=''Khaosmon'' |s1=Chaosmon: Valdur Arm }} Chaosmon is a Digimon whose name is derived from " ". Normally, when a DNA Digivolution occurs, the DigiCores of the two fellow Digimon are completely fused and are reborn as a new Digimon, but Chaosmon retains each of the DigiCores of the Digimon before the DNA Digivolution, and maintains its form in a very incomplete state. Chaosmon is the codename for Digimon who "should not exist," and according to the " " of the Digital World, are absolute impossible singularities ( ). Due to its extremely unstable existence, its lifespan is very brief, and it is conjectured that its lifespan was shortened as a result of running the program that eliminates the bugs released by the Digital World's managing system. This Chaosmon is believed to be one that was DNA digivolved from BanchoLeomon and Darkdramon, and the faces of each Digimon are visible on its arms. The "BAN-TYO Blade" is equipped to its "Bancho Arm", and the "Gigastick Cannon" is equipped to its "Darkdra Arm".[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/02-ka/chaosmon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Chaosmon] The DigiCode on its BAN-TYO Blade reads |カオスモン|Kaosumon|lit. "Khaosmon"}}.This DigiCode reads |カオス|Kaosu|lit. "Khaos"}} in Digimon World Re:Digitize. Digimon World Data Squad Chaosmon is an optional boss that appears in the Dark Area. A portal to his lair can be activated by switching the Yellow and Blue Crystals atop their pedestals in the entrance to the dungeon. Chaosmon is a Digivolution in 's Galaxy. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Chaosmon is #397, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy element and weakness to the Water element. Its basic stats are 300 HP, 350 MP, 188 Attack, 133 Defense, 144 Spirit, 144 Speed, and 77 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Heart, Heroic Move, Assassin, and Gladiator traits. Chaosmon can DNA digivolve from any two of BantyoLeomon, Darkdramon, and Valdurmon, if the base Digimon is at least level 67, with 70000 experience and 420 attack. Chaosmon can be hatched from the Chaos Egg and the Chaosmon Egg. Attacks * : Unleashes an invincible decisive stroke from the BAN-TYO Blade. *'Dark Prominence': Fires off its own digital cells from the Gigastick Cannon. *'End of Paradox' Chaosmon: Valdur Arm |s1=#Chaosmon |f1=Chaosmon }} Chaosmon: Valdur Arm is a Digimon whose name is derived from " ". Normally, when a DNA Digivolution occurs, the DigiCores of the two fellow Digimon are completely fused and are reborn as a new Digimon, but Chaosmon retains each of the DigiCores of the Digimon before the DNA Digivolution, and maintains its form in a very incomplete state. Chaosmon is the codename for Digimon who "should not exist", and according to the " " of the Digital World, are absolute impossible singularities ( ). Due to its extremely unstable existence, its lifespan is very brief, and it is conjectured that its lifespan was shortened as a result of running the program that eliminates the bugs released by the Digital World's managing system. This Chaosmon is believed to be one that was DNA digivolved from BanchoLeomon and Varodurumon, and the faces of each Digimon are visible on its arms. The "BAN-TYO Blade" is equipped to its "Bancho Arm".[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/02-ka/chaosmonvaldurarm/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Chaosmon: Valdur Arm] Attacks * : Unleashes an invincible decisive stroke from the BAN-TYO Blade. *'Aurora Blaster': Fires a purifying shot of light from its Valdur Arm. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:Unique Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Unknown Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon